Gaming machines are relatively inexpensive, compact in size, operable by players individually anytime to enjoy a wide variety of games without the need of much labor or participation of other people, hence are very popular nowadays.
When a player wants to play games on a gaming machine, the player has to perform first account verification. The conventional account verification process is done by dedicated people manually. Once accepted, the player can open the account and play games on the gaming machine. While such an approach can get security desired, it consumes a lot of manpower in management. In the event that many players want to play the games at the same time, they have to wait for a long time in queue. This would reduce machine utilization. Some players also have privacy concern and do not like to ask operation staffs to start the machines each time they play, this also can lower their motivation of playing on the gaming machines.
In short, the registration approach of the conventional gaming machines creates a lot of concerns, such as longer waiting time that could turn off player's playing desire, player's privacy concern caused by manual registration and verification of account and result in lower motivation of playing the games. All this could reduce gaming machine utilization and business revenue.